Leylea Lohengryn
|Klasse = |Vorname = Leylea |Nachname = Sternenbrand |Geburtsname = Lohengryn |Geburt = Silbermond |Alter = 64 Sommer |Zugehörigkeit = Blutritter |Erscheinung = klein und zierlich |Haarfarbe = feuerrot |Augenfarbe = grün |Gesinnung = absolut rein und gutherzig}} Leben vor den Blutrittern Leylea wurde als jüngstes von vier Kindern und als einziges Mädchen in die Familie Lohengryn geboren. Stets wachten ihre Brüder und ihr Vater über sie, denn sie war aufgrund der Brüder nicht wie viele der anderen Mädchen. Sie kletterte auf Bäume, wie es auch ihre Brüder taten und schlug sich genauso die Knie auf wie ebendiese. Ihr Leben änderte sich als Ihr Bruder, welcher ihr am Nähsten stand, kurz vor seiner Aufnahme in den Orden tragisch um Leben kam und sich Ihre Mutter, die sich die Schuld daran gab das Leben nahm. Da ihre beiden anderen Brüder bereits ihr eigenes Leben führten lag es nun an ihr die Frau des Hauses zu sein, dennoch schwelte seit diesem Zeitpunkt der Wunsch in ihr den Traum ihres geliebten Bruders zu vervollkommnen. Sie wollte Blutritterin werden. Als sie diesen Wunsch das erste mal äußerte war Ihr Vater wie zu erwarten war wenig begeistert, er hoffte auf eine "Laune" und setzte ein Alter von 60 Sommern als Mindestalter fest um erneut darüber zu sprechen. Kurz vor ihrem 60ten Geburtstag ging sie erneut zu ihrem Vater, dieser erkannte nun das es keine bloße Laune ist und willigte zähneknirschend ein. Er händigte ihr die Initiandenrüstung die er für ihren Bruder herstellen ließ aus, welche sie mit Roten Bändern an ihre zierliche Statur anpasste. So ausgerüstet und mit den liebevollen Worten ihres Vaters "Du trägst ein Leuchten in Dir, verlier' es nicht" machte sie sich auf dem Weg um sich beim Orden zu bewerben. Bei den Blutrittern Am Ordenshaus angekommen traf sie auf zwei Adepten die sich unterhielten. Leylea wusste gleich das sie genau hier hingehörte. Die beiden Adepten wechselten ein paar Worte mit ihr und teilten ihr mit das die Meisterin grade nicht zugegen wäre und sie am nächsten Tage erneut am Ordenshaus erscheinen solle. Wie ihr geheißen erschien sie am folgenden Tag in der Rüstung ihres Bruders am Ordenshaus. Sie äußerte ihren Wunsch Teil des Ordens zu werden und sie wurde den Aufnahmeprüfungen unterzogen. Während dieser Prüfung lernte sie den Adepten Kox Sternenbrand flüchtig kennen und verlor ihn dann aus den Augen. Nach der Aufnahme in den Orden und dem Einzug im Ordenshaus trat ein weiterer Adept in ihr Leben, der Adept Tursias Aschenklinge, in den sie sich verliebte, mit ihm zusammenzog und mit dem sie eine ganze Weile den Weg in Richtung ihrer Adeptenprüfung ging. Es lagen auf diesem Weg viele längere und kürzere Missionen, und nach einer Mission nach Pandaria wurde ihr die Prüfung zur Adeptin nahegelegt. Sie vertraute dem Urteil der Meisterin und nahm die Prüfung an. Im Laufe der Prüfung und den Tagen danach stellte sich zu ihrem Leidwesen heraus, das sie die Beziehung zu Adept Aschenklinge so nicht weiterführen kann. Sie zog wieder im Ordenshaus ein, und in der Traurigkeit die sie verspürte trat eine bereits bekannte Person wieder in ihr Leben. Adept Kox Sternenbrand. thumb|left|248px|Kox und Leylea gezeichnet von Arylea danke dafür Sie redeten viel, über alles, die Vergangenheiten, Wünsche, Träume. Bis sie auf einer Mission ins Schlingendorntal das erkannten was die Meister bereits sahen. Sie hatten sich ineinander verliebt. Nun teilt sie mit ihm das Leben, sie planen gemeinsam die Zukunft und sind auf der Suche nach einem gemeinsamen Zuhause, da beide noch im Ordenshaus leben... Sie heirateten und begannen eine Familie zu planen. Ein neues Heim haben sie nun gefunden und sind dabei es sich wohnlich zu machen und bereiten sich gemeinsam auf die nächsten Prüfungen vor. Mittlerweile ist Leylea Mutter eines kleinen Sohnes und hat ihre Aufgaben im Orden wieder übernommen. thumb|Leylea mit Babybauch gezeichnet von Feraluh danke dir dafür Nach dem Tod Ihres Vaters ließ sie sich aus privatem Grunde im Orden freistellen, genoß ein wenig das Leben mit Ihrem Mann, wenn es seine Ordenspflichten zuließen, und Ihrem Sohn und stand auch weiterhin in sehr gutem Kontakt zur Meisterin Sonnenwald. Voller Angst sah sie dann die Einheit um Meisterin Sonnenwald, der auch ihr Gatte angehörte nach Draenor aufbrechen. Kurz nach dessen Aufbruch stellte sich eine erneute Schwangerschaft Leyleas heraus, was sie Ihrem Gatten in einem Brief nach Dreanor mitteilte. Viele Tage und Wochen vergingen in denen sie sorgenvoll Briefe an ihn schrieb. Die Sorgen sollten sich bewahrheiten, denn als die Einheit zurückkehrte tat sie dies ohne Leyleas Gatten. Er verlor sein Leben im Kampf gegen eine Übermacht und wurde vor Ort bestattet. Für Leylea brach eine Welt zusammen und auch jetzt kann und will sie es immer noch nicht wahrhaben, dass Kox niemals zu ihr zurückkehren wird. Sie trägt Trauer, auch die roten Haare sind nun schwarz und der Blick stets voller Leere und Trauer. Nach dem Tod von Kox und dem vollständigen Abschied von den Blutrittern Nach ein paar Tagen des Trauern und der sinnlosen Einsamkeit traf Leylea eine folgenschwere Entscheidung. Sie wollte den Ort sehen an der Ihr nun verstorbener Gatte die letzte Ruhe fand. Sie kontaktierte Variane, ihre Schwester im Geiste und ließ diese wissen, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen zuihr reisen würde. Variane organisierte ihre Reise und so kam es, dass Leylea keine 2 Wochen nach der Mitteilung vom Tod ihres Gatten an dessen letzter Ruhestätte stand um Abschied zu nehmen. Leylea blieb ein wenig bei Variane. Sie unterhielt sich mit Variane über ihren Verbleib, da dieser zwar Leylea bekannt war aber sonst niemand darüber zu sprechen schien. In diesem Gespräch kam auch das Wort auf einen ebenfalls im Orden nicht mehr angetroffenen Initianden, den Leylea als Adeptin eine Weile als Schüler betreute und der ihr in dieser Zeit sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Leylea, die sich zwar schon lange und immer wieder Gedanken über dessen Verbleib machte aber im Orden keine Informationen über seinen Verbleib oder seinen Gesundheitszustand erhielt, war sehr darüber erfreut zu hören, dass es ihm ebenfalls gut ginge. Wenige Tage später, auf einen Brief von Leylea hin, besuchte er das Lager Varianes. Leylea unterhielt sich lange mit dem Initianden und spürte das erste mal seit dem Tod von Kox wieder ein wenig das Gefühl das es doch ein Leben jenseits der Einsamkeit geben könnte. Als der Initiand am Morgen das Lager verließ war Leylea voller Traurigkeit. Variane riet ihr, ihm dies mitzuteilen und ihn erneut zum Besuch zu bitten, da Leylea nicht die Augen davor verschließen könne. Variane teilte Leylea mit, dass der Initiand bereits immer bei ihr stand, alles für sie getan hätte und es sich nur nie getraut habe offen zu sagen da Leylea bislang vergeben war. Dies wäre ja nun nicht der Fall und Leylea müsse weiterleben, Kox wird niemals zurückkommen. Leylea fasste sich ein Herz und lud Kael erneut ein. Nach einem langen Gespräch gestand er ihr das, was Variane ihr bereits versucht hat zu erklären und auch Leylea gab zu Gefühle zu haben die sie zwar noch nicht genau erklären aber nicht leugnen könne. Die beiden küssten sich zart und Leylea genoß den Moment in seinem Arm sichtlich. thumb|left|376px|Leylea und Kael'Fharn am Lagerfeuer, Bild von Spidertee. Danke dafür Kael versprach Leylea, niemals wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Niemals mehr müsse sie den Verlust durch Krieg ertragen, immer würde er mit seiner Liebe und seinem Herz an ihrer Seite stehen. Dieser Satz erfüllte Leylea soweit mit Hoffnung, dass all das Traurige und der Verlust von Kox ein wenig an Vereinnahmung verlor. Auch wenn Leylea Kox niemals ganz vergessen wird, wird Kael den Kindern ein guter Vater und eines Tages Leylea ein guter Mann sein. Wichtige Personen in Leyleas Leben * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Markanas Lohengryn - (Vater verstorben) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Vivienna Lohengryn - (Mutter bereits verstorben) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Tigun Lohengryn - (Bruder) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Istaeleon Lohengryn - (Bruder bereits verstorben) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Nantino Lohengryn - (Bruder) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Kox Sternenbrand - (Gatte und Ritter, im Einsatz verstorben) * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:IconSmall_BloodElf_Male.png Jonah Sternenbrand- (Sohn von Kox und Leylea) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Variane Feuerfalke - (Blutritterin und "Schwester" von Leylea) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif [[Chicalina |'''Shika'lina Sonnenwald]]' - (''Meisterin, verstorben) * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Nahlea Mondschatten ''- (Blutritterin und Mentorin, vermisst)'' * Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Kael'Fharn Ewigglanz - (ehem. Initiant, Vertrauter, Geliebter) ehemalige Kollegen und Freunde * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Alanial Blutfalke - (Blutrittermeisterin, verschollen) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Artea Sonnenstrahl - (Ordensmedica) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Feraluh Morgentau - (Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Arylea Silberhauch - (Blutritterin und Medica) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Nivan Dämmerschlag - (Adeptin der Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Lilliyanne Lichttanz - (Medica und Ritterin, verstorben) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Isdiliun Sonnenwind - (Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Quimeral Feuerschwinge - (Blutrittermeister) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Sasuriel Blutklinge - (Blutritter, verstorben) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Zoey Blutschatten - (Adeptin der Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Illythia Sin'Dal - (Adeptin der Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Amaranth Feuersturm - (Erzmagier, guter Freund) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Vaniya von Tronje - (Adeptin der Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Liria Sin'Belar - (Blutritterin) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Valaran Talandris - (Initiand der Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Emeliya Galotti - (ehemaliges Stallmädchen) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Lucius Sonnenphönix - (Adept der Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Tyrialis Blutklinge - (Blutritterin) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Danruel Flammenkelch - (Blutritter) * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Tyrianthus Purpurflut - (Blutrittermeister) Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere